Where I've been
by Elizalla
Summary: This is a simple story. Gaara and Sakura meet when they are little, and become penpals and close friends. They meet later during the Chunnin exams, and figure out quickly that they are more then just good friends. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara sat alone on the swings. He had been rejected again. He had gotten a boys ball out of a tree with his sand. When he had tried to give it to the boy, the boy had run off screaming. He slowly began to swing. He pumped his legs. Soon he was very high up.

"How do you do that!? " Someone asked. Gaara looked around. There, on the ground was a girl. She looked to be the same age as him. She was staring at him, in awe.

"Do what?" He asked. 'Not swing, of course, everyone knows how to do that.' He thought, but he also wondered why she wasn't running away. He stopped the swings by dragging his feet.

" That thing with the sand. It's so cool!" She said. Her hair was pink, and her eyes were sea foam green.

"What? This?" The boy asked incredulously, at the same time making sand rise off the ground. He formed it into a heat and put it in her hands. The girl turned bright red. Gaara smiled. When he stopped concentrating, the sand fell apart. She looked right at him. Her green eyes met his blue ones.

"What's your name?" The girl asked suddenly. Gaara inwardly frowned. As soon as she realized who he was, she would probably run off. Just like everyone else. But, he decided, might as well tell her.

"My name is Subaku No Gaara. Who are you?" He asked. Gaara shut his eyes and slowly opened them, expecting the girl to be gone. He was shocked she was still there, giving him a bright smile before answering.

" Hello Gaara! My name is Haruno Sakura." She said. She smiled at him. Her eyes were lit up, and she looked so carefree and happy. A wave of shock and relief washed over Gaara. This girl was different. She was not running or calling him names. She just stood there smiling goofily at him.

"Do you want to be friends Gaara?" She asked. Gaara froze. No one had ever asked him to be his or her friend before.

"Yes please." Gaara said as though he was being asked if he wanted food. He thought this was the best day of his life.

"I have decided that you look like a Panda." Sakura said in a very formal tone. They had been just talking and playing for a long time. She nodded seriously, and then continued, " So from now on I will call you Panda-kun." She smiled. Gaara blushed and looked away. No one had ever given him a nickname, not even Yashamaru. After that Gaara and Sakura were at the playground for a long time. They had been having so much fun that they didn't realize it was getting dark.

"Uh-oh." Sakura said suddenly, standing up.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked. He frowned. He had been having a good time.

"I'm sorry Panda-kun, but I have to go. My parents are probably worried. I wish we could talk more often. Hey, I have an idea, let's be pen pals Gaara, that would be so much fun! We could write to each other every day. Wouldn't that be fun Gaara? Gaara?" She said. She was looking at him, a worried expression on her face. He was sad; he didn't want his newfound friend to leave already.

"Oh, umm I guess ok." He said. The two exchanged addresses before Sakura left. As she ran off, she turned around once to wave goodbye. He was gone.

This is my first chapter of a story I plan o continue, as long as I get a review. Please critique, it really helps.

Eliza


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! It is the awesome and extremely tired me! Sorry about the chapter two thingy, my bad. This is the actual chapter two Any way next chapter here it is.

D-claimer: I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------

They stopped walking when they were in a park. Gaara was the first to say something.

"I missed you. Why did you stop writing?" he asked. There was a long pause before Sakura answered.

"My parents were killed on a mission. I didn't want to talk to anybody about it. I felt isolated."

Gaara smiled a little.

"I know the feeling," He said. He hugged her and then they began walking again.

The next day Gaara left the room he was staying at around 8. He left a note on the table explaining where he would be. He doubted his siblings would care, but he wrote the note anyway. It explained he was spending the day with his friend. Although he was dying to see the look on their faces when he said he was hanging out with his 'friend' he didn't want to be late. He remembered Sakura's temper, oh yes. She had a lot of strength even if she didn't show it. He then grabbed his gourd and disappeared.

Sakura was ready at 8:30. She was sitting on the couch, waiting for Gaara. Last night he said he would train with her team today. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She tripped over her own feet in her haste to get the door. Gaara burst in.

"Sakura, are you okay! I heard a thump and…. Oh." He said when he saw her on the ground giggling. He extended a hand to her. She took it and stood up.

"Let's go. I bet I'll get there first" She said smiling.

"You wish," He said and both started running to meet up with the rest of Team 7.

Sasuke and Naruto were already at the bridge. Sasuke was still minorly shocked. Sakura liked him and then she just goes and kisses this "Gaara" person. Naruto was happy for her. He would have been sad, but he liked Hinata now.

Suddenly Sakura appeared running and behind her, a smiling Gaara. She ran up to them panting slightly.

"I win." She said looking at Gaara smirking.

"Whatever, I let you." Gaara said

"Yeah Right. Your just jealous that I won and you didn't." She said and stuck her tongue out at him. He did it right back. 'They're acting like three year olds' Sasuke thought and looking over again saw Sakura peck Gaara on the cheek. He wanted to throttle Gaara.

"Anyway, Gaara this is Sasuke-teme and Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-teme this is Gaara. He's going to train with us today, if Kakashi-sensei thinks its ok". Sakura said. Gaara stuck out his hand. Sasuke didn't shake it. He was mad that Sakura had called him teme. Naruto, however, did.

"Hi, Gaara, nice to meet you! Uzumaki Naruto is at your service." Naruto said. Just then Kakashi poofed up, orange book in hand.

"Yo!" He greeted looking up once and then looking back at his book. He then realized Gaara was there and looked back up.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is my friend Gaara. Could he train with us today? Please?" Sakura asked, giving Kakashi her infamous puppy-dog eyes. Kakashi nodded. Sakura jumped in the air with happiness.

"Lets see what you've got Gaara." Kakashi said. Gaara nodded and with Sakura walked to a clearing. Sakura pulled out a hair band and put her hair into a bun on her head. Gaara had told her to do this so people couldn't grab her hair. The battle lasted about five minutes. Sakura had made a shadow clone (Naruto taught her how) and was charging at Gaara. She had used strings to tie him up. Gaara had only fought back a little. He then simply gave up. Sakura won, but Kakashi suspected Gaara had let her. He merely shrugged when presented with this idea, an indication that he did.

"Lets eat lunch!" Naruto shouted running to Ichiraku Ramen, "I love ramen! It is just so good. Do you like ramen, Gaara? I bet you do. You seem nice. And I don't know one nice person doesn't like ramen." Gaara smiled a little. 'This Naruto person seems funny' he thought. They all sat down an ordered a bowl. Naruto was inhaling his food, already on his fourth bowl.

Soon there was a contest. Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto were trying to see who could eat the most without puking. Naruto was ahead by three bowls.

"Naruto you just ate a bowl of teriyaki sauce." Gaara said. Naruto stopped for a moment and then made a frown. He stuck out his tongue and began scraping at it trying to get the taste off his mouth. "EWW! Nasty, bad! Why does this always happen to me?" he whined.

Sakura started choking on her food. Naruto was so silly. Then it became serious. Sakura really was choking. She couldn't breathe. Gaara thumped her on the back. Her face was starting to turn blue. The last thing she saw was Gaara picking her up, and then she lost consciousness.

Sakura woke up on a couch. She sat up and looked around. She was in someone's apartment. There were a few cups of instant ramen and dirty clothes on the floor.

" Good…. Um two A.M." Gaara said. He was in only a pair of red boxers. Sakura turned pink. "We are never having a ramen eating contest with that Naruto kid again." Gaara said. He had a serious, yet slightly relieved look on his face. Sakura chuckled and sat up. It was Sunday; tomorrow she would enter the Chunnin exams. She wanted to spend the day with Gaara.

" Where are we?" Sakura asked. "We're at Naruto's apartment. Your sensei did the Heimlich, and we took you back here." Gaara replied. Just then Naruto burst into the room.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I knew I heard you two talking, but any way there are these people standing outside my door and it looks like their trying to see in. Should I open the door?" Naruto asked, all in one breath. "Duh." Was Sakura's reply. Then all three of them walked out of the bedroom to get the door.

------------------------

Sorry for the shortness, I'll make the next chapter the longest yet. Again, sorry for the mess-up, I'm not to great with uploading stuff. Review plz

Eliza


	3. Chapter 3

Hey-o! Umm…. I haven't written in a while. I am jus kinda in the writy mood today though, so that's what I'm-a gunna do. Warning : Sakura has a potty mouth today.

D-claimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't need a disclaimer

"Are you sure he's here, Temari? I mean, he could be off mauling some innocent bystander or something. And, I mean, OW! Watch where you put your foot woman. I still don't see why you get to stand on top. It's like so not fair, you-"

"Kankuro, shut up. Their gonna open the door." Temari said. She jumped off Kankuro's back. 'Stupid high-up window.' She thought to herself. Both quieted when a blonde a little younger then them opened the door.

"Look," He said. "I know why you're here."

"You do?!" Kankuro asked. Temari stared, bug-eyed.

"'Course I do. I completely understand, I mean, I suppose someone's gotta do it." He stated matter-of-factly. He paused before continuing, "But I can't help you. I'm sorry, but there's really just no need. I don't need it."

"We aren't selling anything." Temari stated.

"So your not here to sell me therapist help?!"

"Umm…no." Temari said. 'This kid is weird.' She thought.

"Oh, well then, what do you want?" The blonde asked.

"Umm, we're looking for our brother Gaara, you know red hair, blue eyes? A few people said they saw him over here." Temari replied.

"Oh! Gaara! Yeah, he's over here with me and Sakura-chan! Wait one second, I'll go get him," The boy said before yelling, "HEY, GAARA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD SIBLINGS! ANYWAY, THEY WANNA TALK TO YOU!" He panted for breath.

Temari and Kankuro waited for Gaara to come over, probably full of murderous intent and ready to maim the obnoxious boy. What they didn't expect, was for Gaara and some pink-haired girl to walk over, clutching their ears.

"Look Naruto-san, thank you for telling me my siblings were here an' all, but DID YOU HAVE TO YELL SO LOUD?" Gaara asked.

"YES, I DID, AND THAT'S NARUTO TO YOU!" He yelled back. Temari and Kankuro waited for the sound of bones breaking, but heard a different voice yelling.

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO DO NOT NEED TO YELL WHEN WE ARE ALL RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!" Sakura yelled. Gaara and Naruto froze, before Naruto yelled again.

"YOUR YELLING TOO!" he replied, still loud. After this an all out yelling war began, and every ones eardrums hurt. Sakura was trying to yell over Naruto, but that was proving very difficult. After about five minutes, an ANBU poofed up. Ignoring the yelling, he turned to Temari and Kankuro.

"We are getting complaints of loud noises coming from this apartment. Fix it, before we get another complaint, or you're in some deep trouble.: He said, before disappearing.

'But we don't live hear! Heck, we don't even live in this country!" Kankuro cried, his words falling on deaf ears. Meanwhile, Sakura was getting tired of the yelling war. She walked over to Naruto, murderous intent rolling off her like waves. Naruto stopped yelling, and gave a small "meep!"

UZUMAKI NARUTO, YOU WILL STOP YELLING RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE IN SOME DEEP SHIT." She spoke. Naruto managed a nod. Gaara had to admit, he was the littlest bit impressed.

-

So, I'm sorry if I lied and said this would be the longest chapter, because it's not. Anyway, I promise (sort of) to write soon. Well, I'll try. Ok, so it might take awhile, but, you get the idea.

-Elizalla


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! SEE! I promised I'd update soon, and I think this is pretty soon. Anyhoo, here's the next chap!

Warning: Sakura has another potty mouth moment. And disturbed author bashing Sasuke.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't need a disclaimer.

0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o

After Sakura had shut up Naruto, she turned to Temari and Kankuro.

"Ano……… Sorry about Naruto here. He's such a kidder." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Sakura gave him a 'playful' shove and sent him flying back a couple feet. He moaned. She smiled brightly.

"What do you guys want?" Gaara stated

Temari seemed to be having an inner battle as to whether or not to answer the question. "Ano… W-well, you kinda left early this morning, and we hadn't seen you all day, and when you didn't come back…" Temari said.

. "I don't need you to pick me up, Temari. I'm not a baby." Gaara spoke, you could hear he was slightly irritated. Just a little. Okay he was really, really mad. Sakura ignored this.

"Gaara! You shouldn't speak to siblings like that" She said.

"DO WHATEVER SHE SAYS! SHE'LL KILL YOU TOO IF YOU DON'T!" Naruto called from the next room.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO" Sakura yelled. She turned to Gaara. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the Chunnin exams."

"Yes, I guess so. See you soon, Sakura-chan, Naruto-san!" Gaara called and left with his too frazzled siblings.

"IT'S NARUT-zz" Naruto began to yell, but began snoring halfway through. Gaara chuckled. Kankuro and Temari backed away. It must have been………The wind. Yes that noise that sounded like Gaara chuckling must have been the wind

" Naruto, I should probably get going to. It's only a few hours till sunrise, I want as much sleep as I can get." She waited. When no answer came she turned around. Naruto was on the floor, snoring quietly.

Lololololololololololololololololololol

Sakura had gone home and had just put her head down on the pillow. Five minutes later, her alarm clock rang. "NO! STUPID FING ALARM CLOCK! LET ME SLEEP! I HAVE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT, I DESERVE IT!"

Everyone in Kohona knew Sakura was mad, and it would be very unfortunate for the next person who got in her way. Sakura went got dressed(again), showered, put some of her weapons in her weapons pouch, and put her hair up in a ponytail. She walked over to Team 7's meeting place, steam spurting through her ears. Now, Sakura was fuming (literally and figuratively)The amount of terror she was emitting had scared away all animals, and any human being with the brain a size of a pea would know not to bother her. Wait, leeme rephrase that. MOST normal human beings with the brain a size of a pea would know not to bother her. Sasuke walked over to her.

"Hey there, Sakura-chan. Listen, I know you've wanted to go out with me. I mean, who doesn't? So, I've decided to have mercy on you and let you take me on a date. So what'da say?" Sasuke said, giving her his 'Uchiha smirk'. Sakura turned very slowly, and the last thing Sasuke saw that hour was Sakura's extremely enhanced chakra covered fist.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

So, I know short chapter, but hey I did update! Ne ways hope you liked! Plz Review I love reading them all. (Plus I need ideas for furture chapters) Oh and I know the Sasuke thing was totally OOC, but well, at least he lived.

-Elizalla

Sasuke: Why does everyone bash me?

Elizalla: If you weren't a dark, Non affection showing,disturbed , and obviously mental child with temper tantrums (his curse seal) then you wouldn't Have that problem would you?

S: Meanie! sniff I'm gonna go cry and write emo poetry!

E: You do that.


End file.
